Justin
Coverage thumb|left|196pxJustin arrived with the rest of the cast in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, and upon his arrival, more than half the girls, along with Owen, gushed over him at first glance. Courtney even was enamored enough to say, "Oh....wow." Chris informs Justin that he was chosen to be a Total Drama Island contestant because of his looks. Owen wanted to know where Justin got those "cool" pants and Justin replied they were worn out. Justin is soon placed on the Screaming Gophers. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Justin joins his team in the first challenge and jumps off the thousand foot cliff into the lake. He doesn't land into the safe zone, but luckily due to his "looks," the sharks don't eat him and just help him get back to land. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|225pxJustin returns as a commentator in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, now seated in the Peanut Gallery with the others who did not make it into Total Drama World Tour. When Blaineley says "Not so cool, Ezekiel," Justin notes how hilarious it is to use "Ezekiel" and "cool" in the same sentence, hinting a dislike for Ezekiel. Justin is also seen in one of Harold's recaps, first punching him while he is trying to pee when Harold is talking about bladder sizes. He's also seen amongst others lined up to beat up Harold as he calculates a long math problem. When Harold sings Baby, Justin joins his fellow band mates as back up singers for Harold. Despite being just a back up, he manages to psych out Blaineley, who is overwhelmed with excitement and screams for Justin to marry her as she faints. He then leaves with Trent and Harold, after being chased by a yellow school bus full of private school girls. Justin appears again in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon as a commentator taking calls from viewers. He and the Drama Brothers play the music for Save This Show. When Blaineley suggests that the Drama Brothers get back together, he thinks it is a bad idea. He is seen being tied up and lowered into the shark infested tank by Blaineley, along with the other ex-contestants, as Izzy defuses a bomb. Once the bomb explodes, Justin is seen lying on a nearby diving board. In a deleted scene is shown being pushed out of the aftermath studio in pain on a gurney after the the bomb explodes. thumb|208pxIn Aftermath Aftermayhem, Justin is still in the Peanut Gallery. He plays tambourine with the rest of the The Drama Brothers in Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. Justin does not get a chance to join season three, as the can he had received contained regular peanuts. In Hawaiian Style, Justin chooses to join Team Cody, along with most of the Peanut Gallery. When Bridgette notes that Heather's team only has one team member and Alejandro's has five, she forces Justin, along with Eva, Leshawna, and Owen to join Heather's team. He smiles evilly along with the rest of his team when they decide to nominate Blaineley to play for Heather. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Justin was seen with the other eliminated contestants, waiting for one of the final three contestants to arrive. In Hawaiian Punch, Justin didn't speak during the episode. He was angry at Alejandro for almost killing Cody by knocking him into the shark-infested waters. At the end of the episode, Justin was seen with the other contestants at the top of the volcano. He was last seen swimming away from the island, as the volcano erupted. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. thumb|left|172pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Justin appears on the boat, along with the other original contestants, charming Beth again until a seagull poops on his hair, disturbing them both. Audition tape thumb|left|150pxView this video for Justin's audition tape. Justin is shown sitting on the beach holding up a starfish, while in the background a voice repeats his name three times. A dolphin then swims onto shore in an effort to be closer to Justin. Camp TV thumb|71pxJustin was one of the characters to appear in Camp TV. His design looks nearly identical to his current design in body shape and outfit. The only real difference is his face, which had dotted eyes and a much sweeter smile. Trivia *Justin is one of the eight contestants who has competed on two seasons so far. The others are Trent, Geoff, Beth, Ezekiel, Cody, Tyler, and Noah. *Justin is, so far, one of three characters shown to be able to fly a plane, with the others being Chris and Chef. **He is the only contestant shown to be able to fly a plane. *Justin is the only known contestant to be conceived by In Vitro Fertilization. *Coincidentally, Justin only speaks in two episodes of Total Drama Island, and doesn't speak in only two episodes of Total Drama Action (out of the episodes he appeared in). *He is the first male antagonist of the series. **Justin is the only antagonist who has not reached the final four at some point. **He is also the only antagonist whose relationship with everyone else is not entirely a conflict. ***This is because only a few contestants know of his true nature, while others are too busy being attracted to him to notice. **Justin causes the least amount of elimination out of all the antagonists, as he only causes the eliminations of Trent, Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna. ***Trent: Justin found out that Trent has been throwing challenges for Gwen's team and accuses Gwen of being in an alliance with Trent. Gwen told the Grips to vote Trent off in order to prove there is no alliance between her and Trent. ***Gwen: Justin blackmails Gwen by telling her that she owes them. Gwen, feeling guilty over Trent's elimination, did what she was told and make her team lose in The Chefshank Redemption and she votes for herself later that night. ***Izzy: In Full Metal Drama, Justin manipulates Lindsay and Beth to vote for Izzy because she told him he isn't good looking. ***Leshawna: As part of the Guy's Alliance, Justin agrees with Duncan to vote off Leshawna. ****However, only Gwen and Izzy are well aware of his involvement in their elimination. ****Coincidentally, all four of them are his former Screaming Gophers teammates. *In 3:10 to Crazytown, Justin shows that he has a contract with Gluteus Maximus Modeling, and uses a clause in it to get out of doing a challenge. *Justin, Izzy, Tyler, DJ, and Cody are the only campers to be eliminated in an episode where they get severely injured in. *Justin is the camper with the most suitors on the show. He is also one of the six boys to have more than one girl attracted to him. The others are Trent, Alejandro, Duncan, Harold, and Mike. **He might have had a relationship with Izzy before the show, or after both of them were eliminated in Total Drama Island. **Lindsay and Beth both shared a crush on him during the second season. **Owen has been shown to be attracted to him on some occasions. He is the only male contestant to do so. **Katie and Sadie were madly in love with him at the start of the series, all the way to Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. **Leshawna has shown much love to him as seen in Alien Resurr-eggtion, where she calls him a hunk and Dial M for Merger, where she tells him that he had a beautiful smile and even calling him "hot stuff." **He had a large infatuation with Courtney in The Princess Pride (even going as far as trying to kiss her and fighting over her), but it was all a setup by Courtney. **He briefly dated an unknown girl while he was in The Drama Brothers, but later broke up with her via text messaging. **Additionally, every female contestants from the original cast fall for him at least once before three of them realize his antagonistic side. *After the merge in Total Drama Action, Justin seemed to be a pain magnet at some points of the series: **In Dial M for Merger, Beth elbows him in the eye, causing it to get swollen. During this time, Justin starts to rely on his brain, due to thinking he is ugly. **In Super Hero-ld, when he got hit by a bowling ball, he started to fall off the electrical wires, ultimately getting electrocuted by them, and then fainted. **In The Princess Pride, Justin gets hurt several times, becoming a running gag. These included getting a glass boot flung at his eye, running into a bridge pillar, getting kicked in the eye by a horse, falling off a high "building," courtesy of Courtney, leaving him in a full body cast when he got eliminated, and finally, walking into the Lame-o-sine door. **Interestingly, none of these injuries happened until after Justin considers himself "ugly." **This is also the payback Justin receives for being the antagonist for the first half of the season. *Justin reveals that he votes for Beth to win Total Drama Action, in the alternate ending of The Aftermath: IV. *Justin was the second person (Cody being the first) that used the confessional to foreshadow an event. Justin foreshadowed him falling in the tar in One Million Bucks, B.C.. *In both seasons he participated in, Justin's elimination was caused by another camper. **Interestingly, both of Justin's eliminations were organized by a main antagonist. *Justin is one of the eight characters to have visible abs; the others being Chris, Chef, DJ, Alejandro, Geoff, Lightning, and Mike. He also mentions in Full Metal Drama that he has a "twelve pack." *Justin is one of the characters to have their ethnicity confirmed as Todd Kauffman confirmed that he is from Hawaii. **This makes him the only confirmed American contestant in the series. *Justin is the highest ranking male from Total Drama Action that did not compete on Total Drama World Tour. **Interestingly, he is the lowest ranking male and contestant from Total Drama Island not to compete on Total Drama World Tour. *Justin is the only character with colored eyes and pupils. *Justin, Chef, Lightning, Cameron, and B are the only males to have prominent lips. *Justin, along with Trent and Geoff, are the only males to compete in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, but not in Total Drama World Tour. *Justin is indirectly responsible for Katie, Sadie, Noah, Eva, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Courtney not qualifying for Total Drama Action, and even for the case being destroyed, causing the new season: **He left Katie and Sadie in a cave, and flew the plane that crashed into the diving board they were standing on, knocking them into the green jelly pool. **He stole the case from Noah, Eva, and Izzy, causing the two former to throw fish water from the top of the communal washrooms, and could not get down in time to qualify. **Cody and Tyler were on top of the diving board when Justin's plane crashed into it, sending them into the pool of green jelly. **The parachute he used to jump from the plane covered Ezekiel, blocking his way to the dock. **Courtney was also on top of the diving board, and fell into the green jelly pool (though she eventually joined Total Drama Action through a lawsuit). *Justin is the only former member of the Screaming Gophers to not kiss another contestant. *Justin, Owen, Duncan, and Izzy are the only contestants that has a theme music dedicated to them. In Justin's case, his music is played whenever he took off his shirt and used his "powers." Gallery Justin1-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' Justin admires.png|Justin in the Opening Secuences. WelcomeJustin.png|Justin comes to the island. What a pants!.png|Owen admires Justin and his pants. 2Unhappy27.png|Justin jumps off the cliff. ' Total Drama Action' ' BethxJustin.png|Beth has her braces off, and gushes over Justin. Slimed!.jpg|Beth, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Justin all get slimed at once. Gushing over justin.png|Lindsay and Beth gush over Justin. Bbb4.png|Beth and Lindsay desperately try to win Justin's affection over the other. PrisonFlickDay.png|Beth, Justin, Owen, Lindsay, and Leshawna standing next to each other. Crashcart.jpg|Justin and Beth fear for their safety. BethReading.png|Beth begins to read for Justin. LeshawnaCheer2.png|Leshawna compares Lindsay and Justin. ButtBump.png|Justin and Leshawna during Justin's basketball dunk routine. HugJustin.png|Leshawna hugging Justin. ' JustinTDWT001-1-.png|Justin looks at himself in a hand-held mirror upon being introduced by Geoff in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. JustinTDWT002-1-.png|Justin laughs at Blaineley when she uses "Ezekiel" and "cool" in the same sentence. HaroldGetsPunchedByJustin-1-.png|After being annoyed by Harold, Justin punches him. JustinWut-1-.png|Justin is shocked at Blaineley's idea of reuniting the Drama Brothers. Trent Justin in TDM-1-.png|Justin with the Drama Brothers (except Cody). 640px-B.MyPhysicKnowItAllAintGotAHope-1-.png|Justin sing in "Baby". Blábláblá.png|An intern wheels Justin out of the studio. TAJNC0.png|Justin gets peanuts in his can. Episode70-3.png|Justin performing back-up during Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. HS Bruno Terror.png|Justin in Penaut Gallery. 53d7.jpg|Justin, along with Owen, Eva and Leshawna, is placed on Heather's team by Bridgette. WatchingZekeHeatherfight.jpg|Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Sierra, Courtney and Sadie watch Chris and Ezekiel fight for the case. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Oldcontestants3HD.png|Beth admires Justin. Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants